The invention relates to a process for the packaging of compressible articles, especially stacks of paper handkerchiefs, into a blank consisting of plastic film or the like. The invention also relates to an apparatus for the packaging of articles of this type.
In the packaging of pulp products, especially stacks of paper handkerchiefs, a considerable problem arises because the articles to be packaged can be compressed to a considerable extent. It is therefore difficult to produce an exact cuboid pack.